wamilnya yesung
by momokawaii
Summary: kegalauan iistriii yeesung.. "KAU WAMIL? KAU MAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN?" "siapa bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi? aku hanya wamil dan itu di korea kan?" YESUNGXMOOHYUN(AUTHOR)vv


WAMILNYA YESUNG

T KE M

YESUNGXMOOHYUN(AUTHOR)

HAPPY READING

moohyun pov.  
"moohyun! buka pintunya!"  
dakk dakk dakk  
"kim moohyun!"  
bibirku bergetar mendengar seruan bariton milik seseorang yang ada diluar kamarku dan berusaha masuk ke kamar yang ku kunci rapat. aku ketakutan, rasa ini begitu menusukku dan sakit sekali. aku memegang sebuah amplop cokelat yang hampir kuremas.  
"apa ini?" tanyaku nanar. mataku tak sanggup bertahan memendung air mata. aku menangis hebat.

bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padaku oppa?

=author pov=

"moohyun... bisakah kau keluar?" yesung berteriak putus asa. moohyun istrinya tercinta mengunci dirinya di kamar sudah hampir 8 jam! yesung akan sangat tertolong jika moohyun tertidur didalam kamar tapi nyatanya ia mendengar jelas suara isakan tangis dari dalam kamar mereka.  
yesung terduduk dilantai, bersandar di pintu kelelahan. bajunya belum ia ganti sejak pulang dari kantor. tak taunya sebuah 'kesalahan' besar telah ia lakukan.

"moohyun, apa aku sudah bilang i love you hari ini?" tanya namja eboni itu sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya. tersungging sebuah senyuman mengingat perjanjian mereka setelah menikah.

'pokoknya setiap hari oppa harus katakan cinta padaku! kalau tidak aku akan menghukummu!'  
'ya! kenapa hanya aku saja yang bilang cinta? memangnya hukuman apa eoh?'  
'tentu saja! oppa pasti sering bertemu yeoja cantik dikantor kan? mana aku tau diantara mereka semua pernah kau goda heh! pokoknya aku akan menghukummu dengan keji'  
'yak! aku bukan type playboy! sejak kapan kau begitu galak seperti ini?'  
'oppa tidak suka? aku mengkhawatirkanmu. karena aku istrimu. istrimu yg paling yeppo! ah aku mungkin akan membawa kkoming,ddangkoma, dan mello ke panti asuhan jika kau melakukan hal bodoh oppa!'  
'ya! kenapa kau membawa anak kita?'  
'oppa menyamakanku dengan ibu kura2 dan ibu2 anjing?!"  
'a-ani... aku menganggap mereka adl anak kita, kau juga sangat dekat dengan mello'  
'cih. berhenti mencari alasan'  
'arraseo! akan ku lakukan itu, proposal mission ... ahh keren juga'  
'cih.'  
'kenapa kau mendecih terus?'  
'cih'  
'berhenti-'  
cup :* 'nah, mulutmu ini harus kulumasi biar tidak cerewet eoh?'  
'y-ya!'  
'hehehe... moohyun-aa, saranghae'  
'nado saranghae'

"hhh" yesung menghela nafas panjang mengakhiri flashback ingatannya. kalau saja yesung lebih mengerti perasaan moohyun mungkin bisa sedikit membantu untuk saat seperti ini. tapi bagi yesung, moohyun adalah yeoja yang tak pernah membuatnya menyesal menikah muda. pernikahan ini begitu menyenangkan apalagi moohyun begitu manis.  
"tuan, apa nyonya kim belum mau keluar?" seorang pembantu menghampiri yesung. yesung menggeleng lemah.  
"wae?" tanya yesung  
"nyonya... belum makan sama sekali tuan"  
deg! yesung reflek berdiri dan memutar kenop pintu berulangkali.  
"chagiya! buka pintunya!"teriak yesung cemas.  
dia menatap pintu kamarnya. pintu ini terbuat dari kayu yang cukup keras, itulah kenapa daritadi yesung menimang nimang untuk mendobraknya. dengan tarikan nafas panjang yesung memfokuskan matanya.  
"oke, saatnya masuk" ucap yesung.  
brakk!  
brakk!  
pintu terbuka paksa dan engselnya hampir lepas. yesung langsung tersungkur dilantai berkarpet karena usahanya yang nekat itu.  
"akkh" reflek ia memegang lengan kirinya yang lebam dan sakit sekali.  
"OPPA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PABOYA?!"  
moohyun segera melompat dari ranjang dan mendekati yesung. moohyun menangis keras sambil memukuli bahu yesung.  
"ya, yang disitu sakit chagi, jangan dipukul"  
moohyun berhenti memukul. "paboya?!"  
"kenapa kau belum sarapan eoh? kau mau mati?"  
"nde! aku akan mati! kau berbohong oppa! aku membencimu!"  
yesung terkejut, tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.  
"changkamanyo.. kau ini kenapa?"  
"apa oppa masih menyayangiku? apa oppa berpikir kita lebih baik berpisah? ahh, aku tau ... jadi ini alasan oppa begitu lama melamarku?"  
"changkaman... oppa tidak tau maksudmu apa"  
"baiklah, lakukan saja! pergi saja! jangan pedulikan aku dan anakmu ini! aku akan mencari nam-ummhh"  
yesung menarik tengkuk moohyun dan mencium lembut bibir tipis itu. bibir yang menjadi favoritnya. memabukkan dan manis. yesung makin mendorong wajahnya, merubah ciumannya menjadi lebih agresif. menggigit bibir ranum moohyun yang memerah.  
"eummhh.. ahh.. eunghh"  
moohyun mendesah mendapat ciuman yesung kali ini begitu menuntut tanpa kata seolah membuktikan bahwa hanya yesung yang memilikinya. tangan yesung menggerayang masuk kedalam short dress moohyun dan mengelus paha mulusnya.  
"oppahh...eummh" moohyun berusaha menahan tangan yesung namun sulit dengan makin bernafsunya yesung mencium/melumat bibirnya ganas.  
"jangan pernah..." yesung menurunkan ciumannya ke leher moohyun. menggigit sedikit dan menyedotnya kuat.  
"oppahh... ahh!" baju moohyun sudah terangkat keatas. desahannya makin keras saat yesung meremas dadanya yang masih terbungkus bra.  
"jangan pernah memikirkan namja lain moohyun-aa"  
bisik yesung ditengah acaranya memberikan mark di dada moohyun yang sudah menegang. moohyun melingkarkan tangganya di leher yesung, tidak mampu melawan lagi jika yesung sudah begitu ingin menyentuhnya.  
yesung berhasil membuka bra moohyun, kali ini moohyun hanya memakai cd saja.  
"bukakan bajuku chagi"  
moohyun berusaha melepas kancing kemeja yesung.  
"achh!" moohyun memekik merasakan mulut yesung bergerak di tonjolan dadanya yang menegang. mulut itu mengulum puting moohyun dengan kuat, memainkannya dengan lidah dan membuatnya makin tegang.  
setelah 5 menit mereka naik ke ranjang dengan tubuh yang polos. yesung menindih moohyun dan menggesekkan kulit masing-masing.  
"eumhh.. eunghhh"  
yesung kembali menciumnya, memagut bibir keduanya dalam ciuman yang lembut dan penuh nafsu.  
"ahhh.. eunghh" desah yesung sambil mengocok juniornya dulu. adik kecilnya sudah tak sabar ternyata. dengan nafas hampir terputus karena "kelelahan" yesung memosisikan dirinya. dia membuka lebar paha moohyun dan menatap lapar miss v moohyun yang berwarna merah muda. good taste? :D  
jleb! masuk penuh.  
tapi..  
"YA OPPA! KAU BENAR-BENAR MAU MEMBUNUHKU? KENAPA KAU MASUK TANPA MELUMASNYA DULU?! HUAAA"  
moohyun menangis merasakan sakit dibagian bawahnya. meskipun ia tau akan ada hal menyenangkan bak surga setelah ini tapi tetap saja itu sakit.  
"mi-mianhae .. ahh.. uljiima... mianhae..." yesung menyengir tak enak, habisnya dia hanya memikirkan memasuki saja. :D

"changkaman... oke, bergeraklah oppa" moohyun meremas sprai dengan kuat. gesekan statis dari junior yesung masih lambat tapi membuat moohyun berdebar kencang. ya, setiap bercinta dengan yesung entah kenapa moohyun begitu malu dan sangat bahagia.  
"remas atau cakar saja bahuku kalau masih terasa sakit nde?"  
moohyun mengangguk pelan. yesung tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi moohyun. betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki istri secantik moohyun. gadis smp yang tumbuh begitu cantik dan mempesona.  
'point utama adalah kau ditakdirkan untukku' batin yesung.  
yesung mulai menggerakkan juniornya agak cepat. moohyun meremas bahu yesung sebagai pegangan, kakinya ia angkat dan dilingkarkan ke pinggang yesung membuat jr-nya makin masuk dalam.  
"..hh.. faster... more... ahhh"  
"as you wish baby"  
yesung mempercepat gerakkannya, ia bergerak cepat menusuk dalam dan menghujani dengan tusukan. tubuh moohyun menegang dan ia merasakan hangat di seluruh tubuhnya, wangi yesung menjadi aroma memabukkan.  
"akhh!1" moohyun menjerit merasakan titik kenikmatan melandanya.  
"aku mengenainya? disini kah? apa kau mau oppa lebih keras menusuknya?" bisik yesung seduktiv  
moohyun mengangguk tak sabar, dia sudah diambang kenikmatan surgawi bersama yesung.  
"moohyun.."  
oh moohyun begitu senang mendengar namanya disebut. dia menarik kepala yesung kearahnya dan menciumnya lembut.  
" aku datang... ahh" ucap moohyun.  
yesung mengerti dan langsung mempercepat gerakannya.  
semakin cepat dan membuat tubuh moohyun tersentak kebelakang, suara decitan ranjang pun terdengar seirama.  
crottt  
kemudian mereka mencapai klimaks dengan nafas tersengal. yesung merebahkan diri miring disebelah moohyun tanpa melepas kontak.  
"kenapa tidak dilepas eoh?" tanya moohyun lelah  
"ani, disini lebih hangat dan basah"  
"pervert!"  
"just for you baby"  
moohyun mengatur nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. cukup melelahkan meski 1 ronde saja.  
"sebenarnya ada apa sih?" yesung masih saja penasaran dengan sikap moohyun siang ini yang membuatnya panik setengah mati. yeoja ini hanya menatapnya penuh kekecewaan saat dirinya pulang dari kantor [padahal lebih awal].  
moohyun teringat, dia menatap tajam ke yesung. yesung terkejut mendapat deathglare dari istrinya.  
"KAU WAMIL? KAU MAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN?"

"nde... aku akan wamil chagi, karena..."  
"apa kurang lama waktu yang kau gunakan untuk tetap disisiku eoh? kau tau setelah ditinggal kuliah diluar negeri kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku! kau benar2 akan pergi?"  
yesung menatap dalam ke manik caramel moohyun yang sangat indah itu. dia tersenyum manis dan mengelus rambut moohyun dengan sayang.  
"siapa bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi? aku hanya wamil dan itu di korea kan?"  
"tetap sja-"  
"hssshh... sudahlah... kau lupa sesuatu moohyun, aku suamimu... aku tidak akan melarikan diri lagi seperti yg kulakukan dulu, aku tidak mau bertindak bodoh apalagi melepaskanmu... tapi aku harus melaksanakan apa yang menjadi kewajibanku, kau adalah prioritas utamaku. aku tidak mungkin meinggalkanmu, sampai kapanpun, karena aku tak ingin kehilangan wanita yang menjadi poros hidupku, kunci kehidupanku, bunga terindahku, takkan pernah..."  
ucapan yesung begitu membuat moohyun menangis lagi. namun kali ini senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. yesung amat sangat ia cintai.  
"hanya 2 tahun, kau harus berani tidur sendiri, ani,kau bisa tidur dengan hyejong noona dan kau harus hidup dengan baik dan sehat, aku mau kembali dengan senyuman hangat dibibirmu, kalau kau rindu datang saja ke camp. datanglah... oppa akan menunggumu. arraseo?"  
moohyun mengangguk mengerti, yesung menariknya ke pelukan hangat. merasakan suhu tubuh masing2 yang saat ini begitu hangat dan menenangkan. moohyun bertekad akan lebih dewasa kali ini. dia tak boleh begini terus. mencurigai cinta yesung yang ternyata begitu besar dan nyata, dia tau itu... sngat tau bagaimana yesung mencintainya begitu banyak... melimpah... seperti awan putih yang selalu melindunginya dari terik matahari yang menyengat... my cloud ... Kim Yesung-sii... saranghae...

END  
NOTE: huaaaaaa yepppaaaa! kkajimaa! ga rela banget oppa akan pergi wamil begitu cepatnya. oppa aku doakan kau sehat2 saja nde, aku mencintaimu begitu banyak oppa... nomu sarangheyoooo! T^T  
6-5-2013 fighting!

RNR PPPLISSSS


End file.
